I Don't Believe You
by akatsuki-ino-chan
Summary: He came to Iwa to find something he didn't expect. Will this visit to Iwa change his life? Not only that, will she be willing to forgive him after six years of leaving her again? SasuIno& other possible couples.
1. Old Faces Meet New Feelings

"Mom!" A little child on the playground called to his mother. "Mom! Look what I made!" The little raven haired boy said, gesturing to the sandcastle he had made beside him, happiness sparkling in his beautiful blue eyes that stood out so well.

"That was great Sasuke!" A twenty-four year old Ino called out to her son Sasuke. "You can do it all by yourself now, I'm so happy."

"Mom…" Sasuke said, walking over to his mother. "Can we go get some ice-cream?" He asked, looking up at his mom with pleading eyes.

"Of course sweetie. I'll take you to the store now." Ino told him kindly, with a smile. She walked him to the ice cream parlour and bought Sasuke his ice-cream and a fruit smoothie for herself.

When they had got home an hour later from eating ice-cream and playing at the park again, Ino got a call telling her there was a meeting tonight with Iwa's kage, and that he needed her assistance.

"Sasuke, mom needs to work tonight so Kagami is going to babysit you tonight, okay?" She told her son.

"Okay mom!" The seven year old said. Kagami was his favourite babysitter, and he had developed a childish crush on her.

Ino smiled and then left the room, getting ready for the meeting. It must have been important… She thought. Normally when she was called in, it was when Iwa's kage was making a deal with other alliances such as Akatsuki and the Sound Village. Not only did the Kage need her for advice, but he needed her to tell when someone was lyingbecause of her jutsu.

She had only moved to Iwa about six months before her son had been born. She couldn't take it anymore in Konoha. Everyone had turned their backs on her. Even her own team mates. So she came to Iwa to start new. She had family in Iwa, so if she was ever in a tight squeeze, they were always there to help her out.

Finally, Kagami came and Ino told her where to get a hold of Ino and left some money for them to order something. Ino then left for the meeting and took her seat beside the Kage. Tonight, there were allies from the Sound coming.

"…So we have requests from our lord Orochimaru for permission to allow ninja from the Sound to stay in Iwagakure my lord. He is in fear that his hideout may be found and does not want to lose these ninja." The man in front of Ino and the Kage requested.

Ino nodded to the Kage, indicating that this man was not hiding anything.

"Very well. They may stay in this village as long as there is no commotion." Iwa's Kage stated as he rose, Ino following him. "They are welcome to this village, and they may stay where they wish."

"Hai, Arigato." The man said before rising and bowing. He then left the room through the entrance, while Ino and the Kage excited through the doors behind them.

"Ino, there will be a meeting tomorrow where we will meet some of these ninja, letting us know who will be staying. The others aren't coming until after the meeting where it will just be you and I. I trust that you will not tell anyone else of this." The Kage told her.

"I understand. Thank you." Ino replied.

"Alright, you may go." The kage said. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes my lord." Ino said bowing before heading home where she found Sasuke sleeping in his bed.

"Sorry for calling you so suddenly. I just got a call from work Kagami." Ino apologized to her neighbour.

"Oh, it's okay. I know how it is Ino." Kagami replied. "Well, I'll just be going home now." She said before leaving.

"Thanks." Ino said, closing the door. She headed up to Sasukes room and kissed him on the forehead before going to bed herself.

Ino prepared herself for tomorrows meeting, setting out her kimono and shoes. Tomorrow she was to meet the new ninja coming to the village. She wondered who they would be, and what they were going to be like before falling into a sleep.

::Chapter Divider::

Ino walked into the room with the Kage and sat down next to her. The ninja had not entered yet, seeing as how they were early. Ino looked over the list of people who would be coming here and didn't get to finish reading it before they had arrived.

"Ohayo." A familiar voice had said. Orochimaru. It sent a shiver down her spine at hearing it. "Sorry for the wait. There were a few delays coming into Iwa."

"Ah, it is fine. We came here not 10 minutes ago." The Kage explained, while Ino stayed silent, staring at the snake like man in front of her.

"Ah, Yamanaka-san. What a delight to see you again." Orochimaru greeted her with a twisted smile spread across his face.

"Likewise, Orchimaru-sama." Ino replied.

"Well, best not keep those ninja waiting, Orochimaru!" The kage said cheerfully. "You may start to bring them in!"

The ninja began coming in. First was a Red haired girl with glasses and brownish red eyes. She seemed to be a bit annoyed at something, but Ino couldn't tell what it had been. Her name was Karin. After, the girl was sent into another room while another ninja came in. This time a boy named Juugo. He was a big man who looked like he could squash a person with just his hands. He was sent into the other room after Karin. Next was another boy with a large sword mounted on his back. He had sharp teeth, purple eyes and shoulder length white hair, and was named Suigetsu. Ino found this man good looking and couldn't keep her eyes off him until he was sent to another room.

"Thought he was pretty cute, huh?" The kages whispered to Ino, nudging her in the arm. "Just wait until you see the next one."

"This is the last ninja who will be joining here in Iwa." The man from yesterday explained. "He is Orochimaru's top priority to keep alive and well."

A few seconds later, Ino heard footsteps coming to the door, then a pause.

"You may come in." The Kage said.

The doors opened slowly and Ino watched as a dark haired boy appeared appeared from the shadows. He seemed familiar, and she had to admit, he looked good so far. He lifted his head and he seemed a bit surprised to see Ino sitting beside the Kage in front of him. Ino gave him a weird look, not knowing why he had the look on his face.

"I present to you, Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru's number one pupil." The man introduced.

Ino's blank expression turned into one of disgust at the mention of Sasukes name. "Ah, I am sorry to my lord, but I must leave now." Ino said to the Kage. "I have errands that I have forgotten."

With that, Ino got up, bowing and leaving the room. Why, of all times did HE have to show up. Just as she had finally erased him from her life, he shows up again in the least expected place.

She headed for her house after she had changed back into normal clothes in the washroom at the Kages building. The recent memory of Sasuke walking in wouldn't leave her head and she couldn't get it out of her mind. As she walked, there was a crack in the sidewalk and she tripped, heading face first for the ground when a hand grabbed hers, stopping her just inches from the ground.

"Yo. Be careful where your walking, Yamanaka." A cold and familiar voice said from behind her. The one that the hand belonged to.

Ino looked up bitterly at Uchiha Sasuke as she stood up properly. "Stay away from me, Uchiha." She spat out before storming off to her house to wait for the time when she would pick her son up from his first day of second grade at the ninja academy of Iwa.

Sasuke watched her walk away towards her home. What was wrong with her? He wondered. What happened to the Ino that was overjoyed to see him? More over. why was she in Iwagakure and not Konoha? What happened to the Ino he knew so well, six years ago?


	2. A New Friend, A Bad Memory

A few hours after the transfer of oto nins into Iwagakure, Ino left to go pick up her son at school. As she was walking she accidentally bumped into Suigetsu while walking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Ino apologised, her head down.

"Ah, it's okay. It happens all the time." He said, smiling. He lifted her chin up and studied. "You're Yamanaka Ino, aren't you?"

"Er… Yeah. I saw you when you came in earlier." She told him.

"Oh. I heard you left as soon as Uchi-"

"Please. Don't say his name." Ino pleaded. "I don't get along with him."

"Ah sorry. At least your not like Karin here who is always all over him." He chuckled. "Were you heading somewhere?"

"Yeah… I have to pick up my son from his first day of second grade." She said. "If you would like, you can come. I could show you around the village when I drop my son off at his babysitters."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After They dropped Sasuke off at his babysitters, and a few hours later they started talking about her son.

"So, where is Sasukes father? Is he working somewhere?" Suigetsu asked as him and Ino were walking by a beach.

"His father ran out on him before he was even born six years ago..." Ino said bitterly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that… I know how it feels though… My dad did the same to me when I was five." Suigetsu told Ino.

"I just… don't get it." Ino choked oout the words, trying to hold back tears. "How could someone… Just leave the person they l-love to take care of their child alone?"

Suigetsu looked at her sympathetically.

"It's just that everyday, my son always asks me 'When is daddy coming back mom?', 'Why is dad never hear?' and everyday, I have to lie and tell him that… H-his fathers c-coming back. He's g-going to come back and take c-care of us a-a-and hat he's coming back to play with him and do everything that they never got to do…" Ino said, breaking down and crying. "I just wished that he had stayed so my son wouldn't have to go through this."

Suigetsu wrapped his arms around the crying Yamanaka, giving her a comforting hug while she cried on his shoulder.

"I… I'm so sorry." She stuttered. "I shouldn't have troubled you with this… I… I don't know why I did it… I jus-"

"It's okay." He said softly, not showing the pain he was hiding as he held her there. It was the same for him when his father left.

"It's all my fault. H-he left because of me… I… I don't know what I did so wrong… B-but…"

"Shh… It's not your fault Ino…"

As Suigetsu was holding Ino, the two didn't know there was someone lurking in the shadows watching them. That very same someone had been following them for the past few hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino walked Suigetsu back to where he was staying in the dark.

"Thanks for giving me a tour of the town. It was really fun." Suigetsu said smiling.

"Ah, it's not big deal. Thanks for putting up with me." Ino said, smiling back. "Iguess we'll see each other another time then" She said smiling.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Suigetsu said, as Ino started to walk away. "Hey, can I get your phone number?"

"Oh, sure." Ino said, turning around. "Um… I don't have a pen and paper on me at the moment though…"

"Oh, that's okay. I have one here…" He said, writing his own phone number on the paper and handing it to her. "Here's mine."

"Thanks." Ino said writing hers down and giving him the half she tore off with her number.

"I should probably walk you home." He said. "It's dark outside."

"Oh no…I'll be fine. The moon is bright enough outside." She said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Nothing ever happens in Iwa anyways." Ino said walking off. "See you later, Suigetsu-san."

"See you." He replied, watching her till she disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sang quietly as she was walking home. She had never felt so happy for a long time. Now she had a friend who was there for her. One she could talk to and go to places with.

As she walked past an alleyway, a hand grabbed her and pushed her into a wall.

"What the hell?!" She yelled as a cloth was put over her mouth. "Get off of me!"

Ino struggled against the attacker and her vision stared to get blurry and dark. She heard and bang and then saw a blur of white and black fight off her attacker and then kneel beside her.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Ino heard the voice say faintly before she blacked out.

A few hours later, Ino woke up in a large room she didn't recognise and felt a pair of arms around her. Her eyes went wide and she felt a sharp pain in her head. She flinched a bit and felt the man holding her shift. She lay still and waited a few seconds before turning her head a bit to see who it was, but when she looked over, the persons face was covered with his hair.

'Should I move his hair..? Or will he wake up?' She wondered. She decided on trying to get his arms off of her. Slowly and carefully, she got his left of her, but his right was under her, which would be more trouble.

As she went to get away from his right arm, the man pulled her closer and wrapped his left arm around her again. Great. Not only did she not know who this man was, she had to wait for him to wake. She turned a bit and decided on moving his hair from his face. If she could move his arm, then why not his hair?

Slowly, she brushed his hair from his face. As she did so, the man pulled her towards him even closer. Her face was now buried in his chest and his chin over her head. Her eyes were wide, now that she knew who was holding her. It was her son's father, Uchiha Sasuke.

She pushed away from Sasuke, not caring that he woke up from it and got up. She was glaring at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are bringing me over to your place and doing this to me?!" I yelled at him.

"Is that how you speak to a man who saved you from getting kidnapped?" Sasuke said, looking back with a blank face.

"I don't even want to look at you! You disgust me!" Ino yelled.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive!" He yelled back. "You owe me your life Yamanaka."

"And if it weren't for YOU…" Ino started heading for the door. "Our son that you left oh so kindly behind wouldn't have such a hard life!"

And with that, Ino slammed the door before Sasuke could even get up.

Sasuke stared at the door processing the last words Ino said.

'_Our son that you left… wouldn't have such a hard life!'_ He had a son..? It couldn't be possible… He thought.

Suddenly, a memory came up.

_Sasuke was gathering the things he needed before he went off with his team to finish things off._

"_Sasuke… I need to tell you some-" An eighteen year old Ino said._

"_I'm not coming back Ino. We're over." He told her. His words were cold, but his eyes were showing pain. "We'll never see each other."_

_Ino looked hurt. "You… You're not coming back?" She asked. "Before you go… Please listen to m-"_

_Sasuke cut her off. "Ino. Nothing you can say will keep me here with you. It's done. It's over." He said._

"Sasuke! Please don't leave! I need to tell you tha-" Ino said, but Sasuke didn't hear the rest after he disappeared.


	3. A Twist In My Story

"Sasuke! Please don't leave! I need to tell you tha-" Ino started, but the Uchiha had already left before she could finish. "-I'm pregnant…"

The last words came from her mouth bitterly. She looked at her surroundings, realizing that Sasuke had led her into a forest. She couldn't remember where she was due to the recent news.

"Why Sasuke? Why are you doing this to me… To your child?" Ino said to herself, curling up in a ball against a tree in attempt to keep warm.

She looked at the leaves around her. She had realized that her and Sasukes love had been like the four seasons. It blossomed beautifully and lasted a while until it slowly died away and their feelings for each other had begun to fade and become cold.

It was only a matter of hours when someone had found her asleep in the cold. She later found herself in the hospital and was told by the doctors that had it not been for a boy named Sai, she would have caught hypothermia and died along with the child in her stomach.

'I might as well be dead.' She thought to herself after the doctors had left. 'When Konoha finds out that I am carrying Uchiha Sasukes child, there will be no telling what will happen to me.'

When Ino had gotten out of the hospital, she had been summoned to see Tsunade at once. She had never seen the Hokage so furious in her whole life.

"Yamanaka Ino! You are a disgrace to Konoha!" Tsunade started. "You had been having a relationship with a traitor of Konoha behind our backs! You are lucky enough not to be KILLED."

Ino gulped. She took in all of Tsunades words and held her tongue.

"You are never to have contact with that boy. EVER." Tsunade confirmed. "I cannot believe you Yamanaka. Do you not know what this will do to you? Get out of here now, I don't want to even look at you."

With that Ino left, going to the top of the Hokage heads of Konoha and sitting there watching the whole village.

'If I go down there… They will all look at me differently…What… What will they do?' Ino wondered. 'I have no one to blame but myself though… I knew it would always end like this with Sasuke. What else should I expect? He left me once. What made me think he wouldn't do so again? I have been blinded by love.'

After an hour of sitting on the Hokages heads Ino decided to head down into the village. As she passed through the streets everyone had gone quiet and stared at her as she passed by. She would hear the occasional 'Hey, it's her… The traitor girl…'

Traitor girl. That's what she was now. When she had finally gotten home her parents hadn't even said anything like they usually did. Ino headed up to her room and lay down. She was too upset to even cry. All she could think about were his last words said.

"Ino. Nothing you can say will keep me here with you. It's done. It's over."

His cold words repeated in her head and wouldn't go away.

As the months went by, the town had become harsh to her. She would walk through a street and people would yell out obscene things to her and some people would even throw rotten fruit and other things at her.

One day it had gotten so bad that there had been a gang of boys chasing her through the streets until Sai had come to her defense.

"Have you no respect?!" Sai yelled at them while holding Ino away from harm. "Do you not realize that you are chasing after a helpless woman? You could be harming the child of hers that hasn't even come to this world yet!"

Sai sent the boys away in shame and comforted Ino after.

"Ino-chan, are you alright?" He asked her as she nodded. "Why do you stay here to be tortured like this?"

"S-Sai…" Ino spoke the first word she had in the past few months. "I stay here because I must. If I leave, where will I go?"

"I… I know of one place." Sai begun. "Somewhere where you could start over…Somewhere where you have family."

And that was how Ino had ended up where she was now in Iwagakure. Had it not been for Sai, Ino would have had her old miserable life and her son would be bullied everyday. She was thankful for Sai. She had still talked to him at least once a week and met up with him every once in a while. Sai had still not found someone for him. After all, everyone back in Konoha had found someone. Sakura had realised shehad loved Naruto and Hinata who had become vulnerable had fallen in love with Kiba. Tenten and Neji had gotten married although everyone knew they had liked each other since the academy.

Ino smiled as she had walked down the streets of Iwa. She was glad for all of them. At least they had found happiness. Tomorrow she would meet Sai and he would stay for the night at her house. She was going to introduce him to Suigetsu when he would come.

As she walked down the street, she had realized that had to go shopping today. She had been walking by the market luckily and still had her money with her and looked around at the various things. As she walked on she had spoted a familiar red haired girl looking at perfumes in one section. 'Ah, it's Karin from the other day.' She remembered. She walked over to the girl and stood beside her, looking at some of the perfumes.

"Hello." Ino said, smiling. "Karin, right?"

"Er… Yeah. How do you know me?" She asked, standing up and looking at Ino.

"Oh, I'm Yamanaka Ino." Ino said holding out her hand, which Karin shook. "I saw you the other day when you had been brought in to be introduced to leader-sama."

"Oh, you were the girl sitting beside her? I thought you looked familiar." Karin said. "Um… If you don't mind me asking… I need help choosing a perfume. I want to get noticed by a boy that I like…" Karin asked Ino shyly.

"Ah, I know just the one." Ino said, looking for a bottle of perfume and grabbing it. "This one is called 'crush' and I get complimented on it all the time. And, it's cheap too." Ino said with a smile.

Karin smelled the perfume and smiled. "Oh! This is perfect! Thank you so much Ino!"

"Oh, no problem." Ino replied. "Anyways, I should get going. I have to go do shopping for food and other things. I hope totalk to you later Karin, bye!"

"See you soon Ino!" Karin said, waving at the girl.

After two hours of shopping, Ino came through the doors of her house to be greeted by her over excited son.

"Mommy!" Sasuke yelled out, running to his mother and jumping into her arms. "I missed you!"

"Oh, I missed you too sweety." Ino said, kissing her son on the head. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Let me show you!" He said, jumping down to the floor and grabbing her hand. He lead her into the living room and showed her all of his drawings.

"Look at this one mom!" Sasuke said holding up a drawing of three smiling stick figures.

"Oh, that's great Sasuke!" Ino complimented. "Who are the three people?"

"Well, this one is you…" He said, pointing to the one on the right. "And this one is me" He said pointing to the one in the middle. "And… This one is Sai!" He said, pointing happily to the one on the left.

"Oh, that's so sweet Sasuke!" Ino said smiling. Her eyes were drawn to the word at the top of the picture reading 'Family'.

Ino had known Sasuke admired Sai, but didn't know he thought of him as a father figure. She smiled still and then heard the phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, it's Sai." The voice belonging to her friend said.

"Oh hey, I'm so glad you called Sai! How is everything?"

"Oh, everything is fine. Listen, do you mind me coming to Iwagakure early?

"Oh, not at all!" Ino said happily. "That'd be great!"

"Okay good." Sai's voice said.

"You sound close…" Ino said, looking at her son who had a wide smile across his face.

"It's because I am." Sai's voice came from behind her as she gasped when his arms went around her.

"Oh my god! Hey!" Ino said, turning around and hugging him. "When did you get here?"

"Just ten minutes before you did." Sai answered, hugging her back. "Now, we definitely need to catch up!"

A few hours later after exchanging news to eachother, Sai and Ino were walking around in a park when Sai stopped her under a tree.

"So... There's something I need to-" Ino began before Sai interupted her.

"Ino… There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time…" He told her quickly.

Ino looked up at him questionably as he looked down at her. She waited a moment for him to continue, before he had leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm in love with you."

Uwahaha. This chapter was... poop. It went too quickly but I needed to update for you guys.

I promise I will make it up to you!

Somehow. xP


End file.
